Watashitachi no Monogatari
by Nara Endah
Summary: "Pergi ke pantai, makan malam di pinggir pantai, spa bersama, jacuzzi berdua dibawah pohon yang rindang? Dan…berciuman di tengah-tengah sunset?" Hh…merepotkan/Bad Summary/Oneshoot/Happy Belated Birthday, Temari/ #GomenTelatBanget


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

'Watashitachi no Monogatari' by Endah 'Pinkupanpu'.

Special fanfic for Temari's(belated) birthday^^a

Warning! : Gaje, Maksud(?), OOC, n many more.

RnR maybe?

**m(_ _")m**

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah, nada terkejut, dan kilatan blitz kamera dari seluruh penjuru ruangan gereja. Bahkan beberapa Diantara tamu ada yang sampai menutup mulutnya terkejut.

Ia lepaskan bibirnya dari wanita yang ada di depannya. Shikamaru menatap mata wanitanya datar. "Kau mau kugendong?"

Bola mata hijau-tua itu membesar kaget. "Hn? A-apa?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, mendokuse…"

"Hei! T-tunggu sebentar…"

Setelah adegan cium-mencium selesai, Shikamaru kemudian mengendong Temari dengan romantisnya – yang sebenarnya baru Ia pelajari akhir-akhir ini dari drama-drama yang Temari tonton. Jujur saja, Temari sangat-sangat kaget dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tidak pernah romantis ini.

"Hei, aku malu tahu…!" desis Temari.

Pemuda berambut nanas tersebut tidak mengindahkan ucapan wanita yang baru beberapa menit lalu menjadi istrinya. Sambil melewati karpet merah khas gereja, Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu utama sambil menggendong Temari. Tentu saja, kerabat dan teman-temannya sangat tidak menyangka Shikamaru yang berperawakan pemalas akan melakukan hal seromantis itu. Terutama para orang tua, yang sangat shock dan tidak percaya sama sekali.

Mereka berjalan terus dengan diiringi musik pernikahan dan juga kelopak bunga mawar merah yang menghujani mereka. Tidak luput juga ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekan terdekat dari pihak Shikamaru maupun Temari. Shikamaru dan Temari pun hanya bisa bergumam 'terimakasih' ke setiap orang yang memberinya ucapan.

"Hentikan, Shika. Aku sangat malu…" desis Temari lagi yang tampak cantik dengan gaun brokat berdada V rendah kuning-gading dengan hIasan rambut rangkaian mahkota bunga. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya hanya di kuncir empat, kini Ia sanggul rendah.

"Mendokuse."

Tidak lama, Shikamaru menurunkan Temari dari gendongannya karena mobil pernikahan mereka sudah terparkir anggun didepan mereka. Mobil sedan putih mengkilap dengan hiasan bunga didepannya.

Setelah si supir membukakan pintu mobil, Temari terlebih dahulu yang masuk ke dalam mobil –dengan Shikamaru membantu mengangkat terusan gaun Temari yang merepotkan.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, yaaa…! " seru rekan-rekan Shikamaru dan Temari melambaikan tangan bersamaan dari luar gereja dengan wajah sumringah. Mereka hanya membalas lambaian tangan dan senyuman dari dalam mobil dan mobil pun melaju menuju kediaman mereka yang baru.

"Sepertinya kau harus menurunkan berat badanmu. Kau bertambah berat," ucap Shikamaru santai sembari meregangkan otot pinggangnya.

"Apa? Kalau Aku tahu kau akan bilang seperti ini, aku akan buru-buru menolakmu dan berlari menuju pintu depan!" Balas Temari tidak mau kalah. Ia palingkan wajah cemberutnya ke arah jendela mobil, sehingga wajah mulusnya diterpa sinar matahari.

Hening sejenak sampai Shikamaru memanggil namanya.

" Temari," panggil Shikamaru yang tidak dijawab oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Temari," lagi-lagi tidak dijawab.

Shikamaru sedikit mencari akal dan menyeringai. Ia dekatkan posisi duduknya mendekat ke arah Temari. "Nara Temari… " bisik Shikamaru dengan suara yang terdengar sangat seksi, tepat di telinga kiri istrinya. Sementara wanita berambut pirang ini hanya bergidik dan menoleh.

Sedetik kemudian akhirnya bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk hari ini. Temari benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap baru Shik—ehem, suaminya ini. Ia tutup iris green nya sejenak, tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Ia bergumam dalam hati. 'Dialah suamiku…'

**m(_ _")m**

—5 bulan kemudian—

Kini inilah mereka, makan malam berdua di ruang makan yang luas bercat kuning-gading yang sunyi hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring. Semenjak 5 bulan menikah, pasangan berbeda usia 2 tahun ini sudah disibukan dengan karir mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru yang sukses menjadi arsitek muda di usianya yang baru 25 tahun, dan Temari yang tengah menjadi jurnalis senior di sebuah majalah fashion terkenal.

Dan kini, mereka akhirnya berencana untuk pergi bulan madu pertama mereka ke Hawaii.

"Shika, kau sudah mengambil libur?" Tanya Temari yang baru menyelesaikan makannya dan beranjak mencuci piring.

"Hn, sedikit merepotkan mengurusnya. Kau sendiri sudah?"

"Tentu saja. Tsunade-sama bahkan memperbolehkanku libur selama 3 minggu," balas wanita berusia 27 tahun ini antusias.

"Tapi Temari, maaf, aku tidak mendapatkan villa di pinggir pantai. Sudah penuh semua," Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya dan berdiri di samping istrinya untuk membantu mengelap piring bersih, "dan juga, Kita dapat pesawat terakhir di hari itu."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Yang penting Kita bisa…umm…liburan," Temari sedikit kebingungan mencari kata tertentu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini pekerjaanku," Temari merebut lap yang berada di tangan Shikamaru.

"Sudah, biar aku saja. Kau persIapkan saja barang-barang untuk besok," ujar Shikamaru tersenyum limited edition yang memang sangat Temari suka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

.

Keesokan paginya, 7.00 am.

"Gyaaa…! Shika, kita kesiangan!" Heboh Temari setelah melihat jam meja sudah menunjukan pukul 7.00 pagi. Buru-buru ia bangunkan Shikamaru dan pergi menuju kamar mandi sekedar untuk ganti baju, mencuci muka, dan sikat gigi. Tidak sampai 5 menit Temari keluar dari kamar mandi yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya dan rambut pirang yang hanya sebagian basah.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Temari, kausmu terbalik…"

7.15 am

Walaupun masih pagi, jalanan kota Konoha sedang macet. Karena dipersimpangan jalan depan sedang terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas. Temari makin gelisah saja. Ia tidak henti-hentinya melihat jam tangan silver di tangan kanannya. Kurang dari 20 menit lagi pesawat lepas landas!

Yang Ia lakukan di dalam taksi hanya bisa sesekali meminum kopi paginya gelisah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Umm…sepertinya kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu—"

"Aku yakin kita sampai bandara tepat waktu," Temari tetap memandang ke arah depan. "Maaf Pak, kemungkinan macetnya parah tidak?"

"Maafkan saya, Nona, Tuan, sepertinya ini akan lama. Mungkin butuh 20 menit lebih baru sampai bandara," balas supir taksi itu ramah.

Karena taksi yang mereka tumpangi tidak kunjung melaju cepat, akhirnya pasangan muda ini memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju bandara yang bisa ditemuh 10 menit berjalan kaki.

Tepat pukul 7.38 mereka tiba di pintu pesawat yang baru 3 menit lalu lepas landas. Karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, Shikamaru memilih pulang kembali ke rumah dan terpaksa membatalkan rencana bulan madu mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kesempatan mungkin kita bisa err—liburan ke Perancis atau Italia. Aku janji," Shikamaru memeluk Temari hangat saat mereka sudah sampai taksi.

.

"Kau mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tawar Shikamaru lembut ketika mereka sudah sampai rumah. "Atau kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku benar-benar tidak lapar. Aku ngantuk," wanita berambut blonde sebahu itu merebut koper yang ada di tangan Shikamaru lalu pergi menuju kamar mereka. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas sejenak dan mengerti. 'Ya, tentu saja dia hanya butuh waktu sendiri…'

Pukul 10.30, sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Tapi Temari belum kunjung keluar dari kamar. Khawatir, Shikamaru pergi ke kamar mereka untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Temari.

—Shikamaru POV—

Aku masuk ke kamar kami dan melihat kondisi kamar sedikit gelap karena Temari tidak membuka tirai jendela. Hh…dia tidur membelakangiku. Kubenarkan sedikit posisi tidur Temari terlentang agar dia nyaman. Ck, kuyakin tadi dia menangis. Terlihat dari lipatan matanya yang sedikit sembab dan menghitam.

Karena kamar kami terasa sedikit pengap, aku kemudian membuka tirai dan jendela kamar. Membiarkan udara sejuk untuk masuk.

Kembali ke Temari. Kulihat Ia tertidur dengan nyaman sambil memegangi sebuah buku bersampul coklat-kayu dengan hIasan daun-daun kering yang mengitarinya. Dengan hati-hati kuambil buku tersebut untuk sekedar memeriksa. Ah, buku harian ternyata.

Pada sampul halaman terdapat sebuah ilustrasi yang menggambarkan pasangan yang sedang menikah. Kurasa itu kami, terlihat dari bentuk rambutku dan Temari.

3 maret.

'Hari ini Aku sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia. Akhirnya hari ini aku menikah dengan Pria yang sangat-sangat-sangat Aku cintai selama 3 tahun ini. Ya, dialah si Tuan Pemalasku, Shikamaru. Kami menikah di sebuah gereja berarsitektur gothic di dekat bukit Konoha. Tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Pesta pernikahan kami sangat meriah! Sakura yang sedang hamil 6 bulan juga datang dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai saat ini masih terngiang di pikiranku ikrar pernikahan kami. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini.'

'Aku mencintaimu, Nara Shikamaru.'

Aku tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhirnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Temari yang sepertinya tertidur pulas. Jadi, aku akan melanjutkan membacanya di meja makan.

Setelah membaca sekitar 20 halaman, aku hanya bisa terkikik geli ketika Temari menuliskan setIap namaku di kalimat terakhirnya. Seperti ; 'Aku mencintaimu Tuan Pemalas, Tuan Nara, Tuan Awan Shikamaru, Rusa-Tampan-Pemalas ( yang ini aku benar-benar menyukainya), dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga dihalaman tengah.

10 Juni.

'Siang tadi aku pergi kerumah Sakura yang seminggu lalu Sakura melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Aku pergi sendiri karena Shikamaru sibuk mengerjakan proyek pembangunan mega hotel di Suna. Ketika sampai, aku langsung menemui Sakura yang sedang menggendong 'Sasuke versi mini' . Ah, betapa imutnya. Sakura juga mengizinkanku menggendong Uchiha Michiru . Ini benar-benar nyaman! Hh… kapan kami akan 'memilikinya' juga?'

Aku benar-benar tercengang dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Aku mengerti, ternyata selama ini Temari sangat ingin umm—err…memiliki 'versi kecil dariku'. Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, kami-sama…

Setelah menghela nafas kembali, aku melanjutkan membaca buku harian Temari sampai tidak sadar ini sudah halaman terakhir yang ia tulis. Sepertinya ini baru ditulis dilihat dari tanggalnya.

18 Agustus.

'Keinginanku untuk pergi liburan ke Hawaii pagi ini gagal karena ku. Tidak biasanya hari ini aku bangun lebih siang. Oh, mungkin karena semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur untuk memikirkan momen istimewa kami….

Kupikir Temari belum sempat melanjutkan tulisannya. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah pintu kayu coklat –kamar kami yang terletak di lantai dua. Sepertinya ia masih tertidur sangat pulas. Kembali ke buku harian. Sesekali Aku membolak-balikan halaman yang masih kosong kebelakang. Seperti mencari sesuatu yang ia tulis.

Ternyata benar. Di halaman paling akhir terdapat sebuah wish list untuk ulang tahunnya. Tunggu? Hei, ulang tahunnya 5 hari lagi!

"Pergi ke pantai, makan malam di pinggir pantai, spa bersama, jacuzzi berdua dibawah pohon yang rindang? Dan…berciuman di tengah-tengah sunset?" Aku terhenti saat membaca permintaan bagian terakhir. Berciuman? Di tengah-tengah metehari terbenam? Hh… merepotkan.

Aku ngeri jika Temari mengoceh terus-terusan karena buku hariannya kubaca, jadi aku memilih mengembalikan buku itu disamping bantal Temari.

—Normal POV—

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Temari? Eng—ini aku masakkan makan siang. Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu rasanya enak atau malah buruk," Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Temari yang baru bangun bahkan heran. Ia sedikit mengucek matanya memastikan. Shikamaru memasak? Oh, ia harap dia masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Wanita ber-iris hijau tersebut kaget melihat makanan yang tersusun rapi di atas meja makannya, seperti seni yang terbuat dari makanan. Pandangannya beralih pada Shikamaru yang masih menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ah, dia memakai celemek putih kesayangannya. Dan sangat cocok menurut Temari.

Temari mencicipi tempura ebi yang ada didepannya. Benar-benar enak ternyata. Ia sangat takjub dengan bakat terpendam suaminya.

"Umm…Temari, besok ada festival Hawaii di taman. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Shikamaru hati-hati. Ia takut Temari sedikit 'anti' dengan kata Hawaii.

"Benarkah? Aku sedang tidak mau kemana-mana," Temari menyisihkan sedikit makanannya dan pergi.

Seperginya Temari, Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. 'Ck, dia benar-benar masih kesal…'

**m(_ _")m**

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan Temari?" Tanya Sai. Saat ini Shikamaru sedang meminta 'pertolongan' kepada Sai yang memang lumayan mengerti dengan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah café dekat perkantoran Konoha.

"Hhh…seperti 2 tahun yang lalu," Shikamaru kembali mengingat saat ia dan Temari bertengkar gara-gara Shikamaru lupa dengan kencannya dengan Temari dan menunggu di halte selama 3 jam, "kau tahu sendiri, kan? Aku sangat tidak pandai dalam hal ini."

Sai yang tadinya tersenyum memasang mimik berpikir dengan menatap langit-langit café kemudian memasang lagi-lagi senyum yang menurut orang-orang aneh, "2 tahun lalu, apa yang membuat kalian berbaikan? "

Tidak lama bagi Shikamaru langsung mengerti dan memiliki ide. "Ah, aku tahu! Terimakasih ya, Sai." Shikamaru lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membayar kopi yang ia pesan.

Sai kebingungan. "Padahal kan aku belum selesai bicara…"

**m(_ _")m**

Seperti seorang pencuri yang mengendap-ngendap, laki-laki itu berjalan penuh hati-hati menuju halaman belakang rumah yang terdapat Temari sedang menyirami tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya, sesekali bergumam bernyanyi.

Seketika tubuh Temari menegang karena ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Sempat ia perhatikan tangan besar yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Lalu menoleh sedikit. Ah, ternyata suaminya…

"E-eh?"

"Temari-chan…" bisik Shikamaru menggoda tepat di daun telinga Temari. Temari benar-benar merinding. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia memukul Shikamaru dengan selang air yang ia pegang.

"S-Shikamaru…a-apa yang kau lakukan…?" Balas Temari menunduk.

Ia menyeringai, "ayo kita berkencan…"

"H-he?"

"Iya, kita berdua…berkencan…"

Setelah membaca keadaan, sekarang giliran Temari yang menyeringai dan memanggil nama suaminya dengan nada yang ia buat seksi, "Shika…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu…? Kau menginjak pupuk kandangku…"

"Hn? A-apa?" Shikamaru melihat ke arah bawah. Dan benar. Buru-buru Shikamaru menjauh ke belakang. Menurutnya hal yang paling menjijikan di dunia ini adalah menginjak kotoran hewan. "Yaiks…menjijik—hei!"

Temari sukses menyemprot Shikamaru dengan air dari selang yang ia pegang. Selanjutnya Ia tertawa puas, "hahahahaha…lihat, tadi ekspresimu aneh sekali. Hahahaha…" Temari tertawa puas layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mengerjai temannya. Sementara Shikamaru, hanya menatap Temari dengan mimik tajam.

Menyadari perubahan aura disekitarnya, wanita berambut kuning pucat itu menghentikan kegIatannya dan berhenti tertawa, "Shikamaru…aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Maaf…" Temari menunduk sementara Shikamaru pergi.

Craatt—

Temari merasa ada yang menyemprotnya dengan air. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tawa Shikamaru meledak.

"Hahahaha…lihat, wajahmu juga aneh. Hahahaha…" Shikamaru makin niat mengerjai Temari. Geram, Temari lalu membalas Shikamaru dengan menyemprotkan air dari selangnya, "hei, ini dingin tahu!"

"Hahahaha…lalu kenapa?" Temari terus menerus menyemprot Shikamaru sambil berlari-larIan mengejar suaminya, "Aku akan terus menyirammu…!"

"Hei, aku serius. Ini dingin."

**m(_ _")m**

"Temari…" panggil Shikamaru.

"Hm?" balas Temari yang sedang menutup matanya di dada Shikamaru sambil memeluknya.

"Aku serius. Besok, ayo kita menonton drama musical." Pria berambut nanas itu bangkit posisi tidurannya. Dan menatap mata safir hijau yang ada di depannya.

"Kau serius?" Temari antusias.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah memesan tiket kelas VIP." Ujar Shikamaru sedikit bangga.

"Hmm…baiklah. Umm…terimakasih." Reflek, ia kecup pelan pipi suaminya dan langsung berpura-pura tidur membelakangi Shikamaru.

—Skip Time—

9.15 am

Shikamaru mempersiapkan dirinya dikamar sementara Temari masih berada dikamar mandi. Ia pakai kemeja putih, rompi biru donker, dan tak lupa jas hitam kesukaannya. Ia perhatikan lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ternyata aku tampan juga," gumamnya sangat narsis.

Temari masuk kamar sambil memakai kimono mandinya. Temari memandang heran dengan penampilan suaminya yang terlalu formal hanya untuk menonton drama. Temari memutar bola matanya. "Hei, apa kau akan menghadiri rapat?"

Shikamaru menoleh, "memangnya kenapa? Apa penampilanku salah?"

Temari kembali me-rolling eyes, "tentu saja. Nanti Aku dikira mahasiswi yang sedang kencan dengan lelaki paruh baya. Sini, akan kupilihkan baju yang sesuai untukmu!" Cerocos Temari kemudian berjalan menuju lemari besar mereka. Ia ambil kaus putih kerah V dan coast hitam berbahan kulit. "Cepat, pakai ini." Temari mendorong Shikamaru keluar kamar mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita 'kan bisa ganti pakaian bersama," ucapan Shikamaru barusan langsung mendapatkan tatapan pembunuh dari Temari. "Hhh…aku 'kan cuma bercanda."

Temari turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang menonton tv. Shikamaru menoleh dan terpaku pada penampilan Temari yang terlihat seperti lebih muda darinya.

Temari menggunakan dress musim panas kuning-lemon motif bunga selutut tanpa lengan. Rambutnya yang pirang sebahu juga ia gerai dan sedikit mengeriting di beberapa bagIan. Ia juga terlihat menenteng tas tangan hitam manik miliknya. Wajahnya juga ia rias dengan make up tipis.

"Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu…" tangannya melambai-lambai di depan wajah suaminya, "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Oh, ya. Ayo," Shikamaru meraih lengan Temari dan menaruhnya diantara lengannya. Temari tersenyum senang.

Konoha's Theater.

10.10 am

Temari dan Shikamaru berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu teater karena mereka sudah kehilangan 10 menit pertunjukan. Tidak susah menemukan kursi mereka karena mereka penonton kelas VIP. Otomatis mereka mendapatkan kursi dengan angle terbaik.

'Mudah-mudahan Shika tidak tertidur.' Temari penuh harap. Karena ini kencan pertama mereka sejak menikah.

Ternyata benar. Selama pertunjukan berlangsung, Pria Pemalas ini sama sekali tidak mengantuk ataupun menguap. Shikamaru bahkan terlarut dalam suasana di dalam teater. Saat adegan yang lucu, mereka tertawa. Dan giliran adegan yang mengharu biru, Temari menangis bombay. Shikamaru pun tidak heran.

1.00pm

Tepat, tertunjukan selesai dengan tepuk tangan merIah dari seluruh penjuru ruangan teater besar berkapasitas 1000 lebih orang itu. Shikamaru akhirnya menguap juga sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Temari tidak melihatnya karena masih tepuk tangan antusias.

"Shika, ayo Kita ke toko pakaian sebelah. Kudengar disana ada diskon," pinta Temari dengan cengirannya, "akan kubelikan kau dasi baru."

Kini mereka berada di toko pakaian tepat seberang teater tempat mereka menonton drama musical tadi. Pasangan tersebut langsung menuju ke bagIan pakaian kantor dan memilih dasi.

Selesai mendapatkan dasi yang diinginkan, Temari berkeliling di toko pakaian tersebut. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Langkahnya terhenti pada bagIan perlengkapan bayi. Wanita berparas cantik tersebut memperhatikan 1 set pakaian bayi berwarna baby blue di hadapannya.

'Hh… kapan kami akan 'memilikinya' juga?'

Shikamaru yang melihatnya juga teringat akan diary Temari. Buru-buru ia ajak Temari ke bagian kasir.

"Temari, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan dengan Temari yang merangkul lengannya.

"Hm. Ah, tunggu sebentar…" Mata temari terhenti di depan sebuah restoran hotdog yang memajang sebuah poster pengumuman mencolok. Temari mulai membacanya, "jika kau bisa menghabiskan 20 hotdog dalam 15 menit, akan mendapatkan hadiah liburan di Pulau Hateruma selama 5 hari!" Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya bengong membaca pengumuman. "Ayo, kita ikut. Pesertanya terbatas!"

"…" Shikamaru menelan ludahnya pelan dan melongo.

Setelah melewati proses pendaftaran, Shikamaru dan Temari akhirnya harus bersaing dengan 11 peserta lainnya. 10 laki-laki dan seorang wanita berbadan subur.

'Hhh…seharusnya aku memanggil Chouji…' ia menatap nanar pada tumpukan hotdog yang ada di depannya. 'Ini benar-benar keahliannya. Mendokuse…'

"Ya! Perlombaan akan dimulai dalam hitungan ketiga. Masing-masing peserta silahkan memegang 1 buah hotdog dan taruh di depan wajah anda," ucap seseorang yang sepertinya pembawa acaranya. Dengan dandanan mencolok kostum hotdog Ia kembali berteriak, "Satu...dua…tiga…!" kemudian terdengar suara sirine tanda dimulainya pertandingan.

13 peserta dengan sangat cepat memakan tumpukan hotdog yang ada di depannya. Temari pun juga. Dengan lahap, ia langsung mengambil 2 buah hotdog di genggamannya. Shikamaru? Oh, dia malah memakannya dengan sangat santai. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya sweat-drop.

"Ya! Waktu kalian tinggal 5 detik lagi. Lima…empat…tiga…dua…satu…! Harap berhenti semuanya…!"semuanya menaruh hotdog yang ada di genggamannya.

Juri sedang memeriksa hotdog yang tersisa. Rata-rata peserta menghabiskan 15 hotdog. Wanita gemuk berambut hitam menghabiskan 18 hotdog tepat dan Temari menghasilkan 18 lebih setengah potong hotdog. Shikamaru? Walaupun Dia hanya menghabiskan 10 hotdog, tapi mimiknya mengatakan ia mau muntah.

**m(_ _")m**

"Hoeek…hoekk… ah, aku bersumpah tidak akan memakan hotdog lag—hoekk…" Shikamaru yang merasa sangat mual langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sebuah toilet umum stasiun pengisian bahan bakar.

Temari menahan tawanya dari luar kamar mandi. "Tapi kan, aku menang. Pfth—iya-iya, aku minta maaf. Ini obatnya."

Shikamaru mengintip dari dalam untuk mengambil obat dan air putih, "Terimakas—Hoekk…"

—2 hari kemudian

Temari's POV

Ah, akhirnya kami bisa berlibur juga! Ya, walaupun ini hasil 'jerih payahku' memakan hotdog, tapi ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya bagiku.

Aku dan Shikamaru kini sedang mengemas pakaian dan dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan selama liburan nanti. Walaupun bukan di Hawaii, tapi Aku tetap senang karena Pulau Hateruma juga termasuk dalam tujuan wisataku.

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah tas kecil di lemari yang kuingat itu adalah kado pernikahan kami dari Sakura. Aku melihatnya sejenak.

"Temari-san, kau harus ingat. Ini dipakai saat kau berbulan madu dengan Shikamaru-kun. Ingat itu…" Aku mengingat kata-kata Ino yang mengancam namun rasanya aku ingin tertawa mengingat mimiknya waktu itu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku karena aku tahu apa isi dari tas itu.

"Kau kenapa, Temari? Dan apa itu?" Shikamaru menghampiriku di tempat tidur dan duduk disebelahku. Aku gelagapan setengah mati.

"A-ah? Bukan apa-apa," buru-buru kumasukan benda itu ke dalam koper.

(Skip Time)

—Pulau Hateruma

"Waaaahh…!" kagumku ketika sampai di villa tempat kami menginap. Ternyata villa ini memiliki pemandangan balkon yang menghadap langsung ke pantai. Dan tentu saja kami bisa kapan saja ke pantai.

Villa ini berdesain seperti rumah pantai dengan lantai kayu dan terdapat Jacuzzi pribadinya juga. Sementara kamar kami memiliki pemandangan langsung ke arah pantai dengan kamar tidur bertirai putih nyaman. Segera saja aku dan Shikamaru menaruh semua barang bawaan kami asal dan menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur.

"Ternyata tempatnya sangat bagus, ya."

"Hn. Kau nyaman?"

"Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum dan menatap Shikamaru, "setelah makan siang, ayo kita bersepeda. Kudengar di pulau ini ada padang rumput luas."

Kudengar Shikamaru menghela nafasnya, "ya, baiklah. Mendokuse…"

Setelah makan siang di sebuah restoran seafood, kami menyewa sepeda dan berkeliling pulau dan sampailah kami di padang rumput yang sangat luas. Disini terdapat berbagai bunga liar yang tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

"Ayo, Kita istirahat di sini," kami memarkirkan sepeda gunung yang kami sewa tidak jauh dari kami. Aku dan Shika menghempaskan diri di atas rumput seakan berada di atas kasur yang sangat lembut. "Hhh…ini sangat nyaman. Benar kan, Shika?" Aku menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di samping kiriku.

Ah, aku tahu dia akan teridur. Jadi aku ikut memejamkan mataku ikut merasakan angin yang menyapu wajahku. Aku membayangkan semua kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan seterusnya di pulau ini.

Normal POV

15 menit berlalu mereka dibangunkan dengan suara telepon masuk dari handphone Temari. Ah, ternyata ibu mertuanya.

Buru-buru ia bangkit dan mengangkat teleponnya,"halo ibu, ada apa?" Ia bangunkan juga Shikamaru dan memberi syarat 'Ibumu menelpon.'

Terdengar teriakan dari seberang, "Kyaa…Temari, k-kalIan sedang bulan madu? Ke pulau Hateruma? Aah, kenapa kalian tidak bilang dulu…"

"A-ah? Maafkan kami, bu. Umm—sebenarnya kami tidak merencanakan semua ini. Ini sangat mendadak," Temari menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm…begitu yah. Baiklah, kalau begitu kalIan harus pulang 'bertiga.' Ingat, ya..!" dan telepon pun terputus dan Temari mengernyitkan dahinya. 'B-bertiga?'

"Hoamh…apa yang ibuku katakan? Pasti merepotkan."

Temari menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup oleh poni pirangnnya, "i-ibumu mengatakan kalau kita harus pulang dalam keadaan 'b-bertiga…'"

Shikamaru memasang wajah terkejut "Apa? 'bertiga?'" Ia menghela nafasnya, "mendokuse…" lalu merebahkan lagi tubuhnya ke atas rumput.

Setelah puas berkeliling pulau, mereka akhirnya sampai lagi di bibir pantai. Keduanya melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berjemur di pinggir pantai dan berbikini.

"Temari, ayo Kita berjemur."

Temari sedikit menaikkan alisnya, "Eh? Y-ya. Ayo."

—Di kamar villa

Pakai? Tidak pakai. Pakai? Tidak pakai. Pakai? Tid— aaarghh…!

Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya heran. "Kau kenapa?" Shikamaru yang sudah memakai pakaian pantainya bertanya dan melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Temari, "hei, itu bukannya kado dari Ino, bukan? Apa isinya?"

Temari menoleh keatas yang melihat suaminya sudah topless hanya memakai celana boxer pantai, "umm…a-aku mau ganti pakaian, kau tunggu sebentar." Wanita beriris jade itu beralih menuju kamar mandi.

"Seseorang, tolong bunuh aku…" Ia menatap nanar pada satu stel bikini yang bermodel sangat minim berwarna kuning-lemon-mencolok di hadapannya. Pikirannya beralih kepada Shikamaru yang mungkin akan menertawainya. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin…"

Pria berkuncir khas ini sudah lama menunggu istrinya yang sedang berganti pakaian. Cukup lama memang. Sampai-sampai Ia ketiduran di kursi malas teras villa mereka. Sedetik kemudian, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Temari yang sudah menggunakan jubah pantai hijau tosca dengan tali yang melingkar di pinggangnya, topi pantai lebar, dan kacamata hitam besar yang sangat cocok dengan Temari.

"Ayo," Temari menarik tangan suaminya dan langsung menuju pantai yang hanya berjarak 50 meter dari teras villa mereka.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung menuju pantai dan bermain air. Pantai yang berwarna hijau tosca bening, sehingga karang-karang yang indah akan terlihat sangat jelas. Dan juga banyak ikan-ikan kecil yang tampak mengitari kaki siapapun. Benar-benar pemandangan indah menurutnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat Temari asyik bermain-main dengan ikan-ikan kecil seakan terpesona. Bukan, bukan lautnya.

"Hei, kau serius akan memakai itu terus?" Shikamaru menatap heran jubah yang dipakai Temari, "lepaskan itu. Sangat mencolok dan aneh dilihatnya."

Wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu mengangkat kepalanya dan bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, "Aku tidak mau melepaskan ini!" Temari memberi mimik seperti seorang anak kecil yang dimintai coklat ibunya, "pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Ck, kau tidak lihat, apa? Semua perempuan disini menggunakan pakaian minim. Lagi pula, kau kan seorang jurnalis majalah fashion senior. Seharusnya kau berpakaian modis," ujarnya malas. "Memangnya kenapa, eh? Kau malu kalau kau bertambah gemuk?"

"Bukan! Aku hanya sedang tidak mau saja."

"Ck, aku tahu kalau kau sedang kepanasan. Cepat lepaskan itu," Shikamaru mulai meraih-raih jubah hijau-tosca Temari.

"Baiklah. Biar Aku yang melepaskan itu!" Shikamaru mulai mengejar-ngejar Temari bak anak kecil. Orang-orang yang melihatnya tentu saja memberikan pandangan aneh.

Tersandung mainan anak kecil, Temari akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ke atas pasir. Dan sedikit merintih. Suaminya berniat membantunya namun terlintas pikiran jahil dan menyeringai.

"Lihat, kau sampai terjatuh," ia bantu istrinya untuk bangkit dan langsung menarik bagian pinggang jubahnya. Dan…terekspose-lah tubuh Temari yang berbalut bikini—sebenarnya bukan bikini, ia mengganti bawahannya dengan hotpants karena terlalu minim.

"Lihat. Kau lebih baik menggunakan ini," Shikamaru memandang kagum pada tubuh Temari yang terbilang sangat cocok jika ia menjadi model brand pakaian Victoria Secret.

"Ish…Aku malu, tahu…" Ia rebut kembali pakaiannya dari tangan Shikamaru. Dan berniat memakainya lagi jika tangan Shikamaru tidak merebutnya kembali.

"Jangan dipakai lagi. Kau cantik." Ya, ia tampilkan lagi senyum manisnya yang limited edition ke Temari yang blushing, "bagaimana kalau sekarang Kita snorkeling?"

"Eh? Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka akhirnya pergi menuju tempat menyelam menggunakan speed-boat. Karena spot menyelamnya terletak tidak dekat dari bibir pantai.

Pemandangannya sungguh luar biasa. Terumbu karang sana-sini, ikan-ikan kecil dan karang yang lebih banyak dimana-mana, dan juga airnya yang sebening kaca menambah ketakjuban pasangan ini dan pengunjung lainnya. Temari benar-benar betah memandang pemandangan lautnya. Shikamaru pun juga.

2 jam sudah mereka berkeliling pulau. Dari snorkeling, bermain permainan air, dan memberi makan ikan-ikan.

Dan kini mereka, berada tepat di pinggi pantai untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan alam yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Melihat sunset. Beberapa pasangan lainnya juga sedang merangkul pasangannya, memeluk, dan bersandar di pundak pasangannya. Termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari. Ia rangkulkan tangannya disekitar perut suaminya yang lumayan six-pack dan bersandar di pundaknya. Sementara Shikamaru menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hhh…kau tahu? Seumur hidupku, aku sangat ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersama orang yang kucintai. Dan sekarang, akhirnya terwujud." Ia tolehkan senyumannya ke wajah suaminya, "Sungguh, aku sangat senang hari ini…"

Ia balas senyumannya, "hei, itu sangat berlebihan, tahu."

Senyumannya berganti menjadi cemberut. "Ish…Aku sedang serius!"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu itu. Mendokuse," ah, ia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting. Jika terlupakan, matilah dia.

"Ehem, selanjutnya, apa kita akan makan malam romantis berdua dibawah cahaya lilin?" celosnya dengan santai namun terdengar seperti godaan.

Ya, Temari teringat dengan kata-kata yang ada di buku hariannya. "H-hei, kenapa kau bisa tahu itu?" Ia berikan pandangan terkejutnya ke Shikamaru yang tetap menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Ia tersenyum dan memutarkan kepala Temari—yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya agar menoleh ke arah matahari terbenam. "Lihat, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam."

Tiga…dua…satu…

Langit berubah menjadi berwarna orange keemasan yang indah. Dengan bulatan matahari yang indah terpancar di depannya. Air laut pun seakan-akan berwarna orange-emas terpantul cahaya matahari. Siapapun tidak akan mau melewatkan fenomena ini, siapapun.

"Temari…"

"Hm?"

"Otanjoubi omedetou ne, Temari…"

Sungguh, yang berulang tahun hari ini benar-benar tidak ingat kalau hari ini hari jadinya yang ke-28 tepat. Kebahagiaannya hari ini benar-benar meluap. Ia gumamkan kata 'Terimakasih' dan 'Aku mencintaimu' ke suaminya sambil tersenyum haru.

"Cih, aku yakin kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu, ya 'kan?" Kekeh Shikamaru.

"T-tidak 'kok. Mana mungkin aku lupa!"

"Aku yakin itu."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tid—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan katanya, Shikamaru dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Temari. Sedikit terkejut, ia kembali menutup iris-jade-green nya dan merasakan darahnya berdesir dari ujung kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya yang dalam. Dan mengingat wish list-nya.

'Aku mencintaimu, Tuan-Rusa-Romantis-yang-kadang-tiba-tiba-romantis….'

—THE END—

Huwaaa…. Akhirnya bisa update SpecIal Fict buat ultahnya Temari….(TELAT BANGET)

Maaf ya, kalau ada banyak-banyak-banyak banget typos. Soalnya ini dadakan, dan Aku ngetiknya dalam keadaan setengah sadar + di mobil… -.-a

and… Otanjoubi Omedetou, Temari… ^^a

RnR pliiiisss….


End file.
